


Happy Family

by FanGirlyGlee



Series: Legends Vignettes [19]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyGlee/pseuds/FanGirlyGlee
Summary: Set right after the Season 3 finale the Legends enjoy Aruba and find out that Mick made a friend.Just fluffy friendly fun.





	Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> The Arrowverse has proven to be a friendly place for LGBTQ characters and since it's Pride month, and trans visibility is an important issue, I decided to include a trans woman character (and references to others) in a little bit of something that's been bouncing around my head.

Just because John Constantine dropped a dragon’s head on the beach didn’t mean the Legends were giving up the chance for a mini-vacation.  They’d come to Aruba just a few weeks after Mick had reported the whole Cesar fiasco.  The general consensus was that there was no sense in wasting all the ill-gotten funds Mick had sunk into a full-service resort where the bartenders all knew if they kept him in cold beverages there was a chance they'd be tipped in coins that looked weird, but turned out to be very valuable.

One day Zari dragged Ray shopping for a pair of of swim trunks.  He vetoed all her suggestions as "indecent" and was getting impatient as she perused the selection of sunglasses.  “They all look good on you, Z.  Pick one and let’s go.  We promised we’d be back for lunch and you know how funny Mick gets if he thinks you’re not eating right.”

“Mick?”  A smooth voice drawled.  A tall lanky woman wearing a flower print sarong, floppy beach hat and wedge sandals that added to her already impressive height stepped out from behind a display of souvenir sunglasses.  “Y’all know him?”   

“Maybe.”  Ray spoke hesitantly, unsure of what trouble their prickly friend might have gotten himself into.  It seemed his fears were unfounded when she smiled and put her hands on her hips.

“Don’t you worry about me.  My name's Shawna, and Mick was joinin’ me for afternoon mai-tais for darn near a month until he up and disappeared.  I didn't know he was back.  Take me to the big lug.”

 

Mick, Sara, Wally, and Nate were waiting on the deck of a nearby restaurant when Ray and Zari returned with Shawna.  To everyone's surprise she came up behind Mick and began drumming her nails on his scalp.  “Ya know it’s impolite to keep a lady waitin’.”  Mick simply snorted and continued eating his salad. 

“Ain’t no lady,” he replied gruffly. 

Shawna laughed and planted a big kiss on his cheek.  “And you ain’t no gentleman,” she threw back.  Mick chuckled and pulled out a chair for her.

She sat down, crossed her legs, and addressed the group.  “It's so nice you're here to see Mick.  He’s been talkin’ ‘bout y’all so much it’s plain to see he's been missin' you.”

The man in question was rubbing lipstick off his cheek and shaking his head in denial.

“How do you two know each other?” Nate inquired.  Shawna let out a wistful sigh.

“I’d been on the island for a just a few days when I started havin’ some trouble with a coupla college boys with no consideration for a girl havin' a difficult time." 

Mick translated.  “Some punks were hasslin’ her.  Scared ‘em off.  Next thing I know she wants to buy me drinks and she won’t go away.  Kinda like you idiots.”

Shawna laid a hand on his scarred forearm.  “It was the sweetest thing.  My personal knight in shining armor insisted on walkin’ me home.  ‘Course it was only polite to invite him up for a drink.  The next day he turned up to escort me to the clinic in case the jerks didn’t get the message.”  She raised a hand to her face as if she were revealing a secret.  “I’m here on a little medical vacay. Getting some things nipped and tucked.” 

“Removed,” Mick muttered under his breath. 

Shawna feigned shock and then giggled.  “Added too.”  She leaned forward to show off her cleavage.  “Whatcha think?”

“Those are definitely boobs,” he replied noncommittally.

Mick acted annoyed but was obviously pleased with Shawna’s account of his chivalrous behavior.  The team did their best to tell some stories of their recent adventures – changing some names and dates to protect history of course.

 

That evening the team relaxed around a campfire.   Wally rescued Mick’s margarita as it dropped from his limp fingers.  “Yeah he’s out,” the young man confirmed.  Zari laughed softly. 

“Hard work saving damsels and all that,” she pointed out.

Nate nudged Ray’s elbow.  “Hey, you were pretty quiet at lunch.  Got something on your mind, buddy?”

Ray looked into the flames.  “I had a strange thought about Shawna.  At first it bothered me but then it made sense.”  Realizing how that sounded, he hurried to explain.   “Oh, not because she’s a trans woman.  Well, sort of.  Okay, let me start over.  She reminded me of my Anna.  And then suddenly I realized how much Anna would like all you guys. Which felt like a weird thing to think, because if she hadn’t died I wouldn’t be here, or know any of you.  So then I felt sad for a second because I still miss her even though I've made peace with losing her. She was such an amazing person and taught me so much about love and life.  But if demons are real, and I guess Hell is an actual place, I suppose there might be a Heaven.  And if there is, I like to think that’s where she is, and if she’s aware of what’s going on here at all I believe she’d happy for me that I found a new family and I’m not lonely.”

Zari and Wally both sniffed and turned their heads.  “Stupid sand,” Zari groused.  “Got some in my eye.”

“Yeah, mine too," Nate added.

Mick belched and broke the tension.  “Where’s my drink?”  Wally handed his margarita back and he downed it in one gulp.  “What have I told you people about drinking **and** feeling.”

“It’s one or the other,” Ray, Zari, and Nate recited in unison.  Wally raised an eyebrow.

“Really?”

Mick nodded sagely.  “Gonna stay on this team, you gotta learn the rules, Fastball.  Now, I suggest you get us all a round before Haircut starts revealing more details about his sex life.”

Wally obligingly zipped off.  

“I wasn’t talking about my sex life,” Ray protested.

“You sayin' you didn't bone your fiancee?"

“Well yes, but that isn't…”

“So you’re bi?”

Ray's face screwed up.  “What does that have to do - yeah, I guess. Or pan.  I don’t really feel the need for a label.”

Nate sighed and put another log on the fire.  “You opened the can of worms, man, talking about your healthy relationships.”

“I dunno about that. One fiancée died and the other flew off,” Mick reminded them.

“You're terrible,” Ray grumbled. 

“Remember that the next time you get all sentimental.  Remember that Fastball’s girl went home to another Earth.  Pretty’s went back to 1945, and Z can’t get lucky to save her life…”

"Geez just cuz I didn't jump Jonah Hex doesn't mean I'm joining a convent," Zari protested. 

“…and some of mine got married, and moved to the suburbs.”  Mick shuddered.

Nate chuckled as Wally appeared with a tray of beverages. “Are you saying you scared women straight – in a legal sense?”

They bantered back and forth well into the night about everything and nothing, and Ray knew he’d been right.  They were a family, and he wouldn't trade them for anything. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mean to imply that all trans folk are so open about their transitions. I just imagined Shawna as the type of sassy Southerner who just puts it all out there. Concrit on this subject is welcomed.


End file.
